Do You Remember?
by GeishaKitten
Summary: The worst nightmare and yet sweetest love of Diamonds past lives comes back to haunt him just when he thinks he's got it all under control. AU-esque, R


Hello, hello, this is my first Usagi?Diamond fic in a long time. I was so happy with the positive response that I got for my last one and so I hope that this one is equally enjoyed. It's somewhat AU but essentially, Diamond and Usagi have been reborn and are living new lives, but Diamond can still remember every detail of all his past lives with her...

______________________________________________________________________________  
Sometimes, one could have some serious trouble trying to distinguish dreams from reality, Deamando thought, never once expecting the sight he had come home to one uncomfortably windy spring evening.

"She'll be staying with us for awhile, if that's not a problem with you."  
Diamond's eyes darted back and forth from his aunt, an oddly youthful looking middle aged woman; to the sickeningly familiar young blonde sitting across the table some length away from them, with her blue eyes facing the table, as though she were full of some kind of secret shame.

"No, of c...course it's not," he stuttered. " I understand the situation completely. It wouldn't be right to abandon her." His words were unconvincing, but he could do little to stop himself, as his usual cool reserve had escaped him.  
That girl, he thought to himself as all his senses were on high alert, sensing the promise of inevitable danger. Why is that girl here, why now? She had haunted his dreams from childhood, a beautiful nightmare he had never expected to encounter in his waking life.

"May I be excused now," she whispered innoccently, her embarrassment and youth evident in her voice.

"Of course you may," his aunt, known affectionately as Topaz, replied with a cool dismissing motion of her perfectly pedicured hands.  
Diamonds own hands were shaking, causing drops of water to spill out of the cup he was holding and onto the table, leaving dark spots on the tablecloth, spots that unsettled him as they seemed to glow red just before they fell, reminding him of the impending violence that was sure to come as a result of her intruding presence.

"You don't like her do you," Topaz frowned. "She's been through alot. She's lost her parents,knowbody even knows what's happened to them." Topaz began to shake her head in sympathy. "Worse than that, her own husband has left her, and she has a two-month old daughter. Please at least try to be at least a little courteous."

Demando began to get up and leave without a word. He was grateful to his aunt for taking im in when no one else would, but how could he be calm when his time on earth was numbered? She would never understand.  
_________________________________________________________________________

"Hmmmm, hmmmm, da-dum dum......"  
The young mother hummed to the squealing, rosy-haired infant as it squealed from inside of the tight grip of her arms. She hummed until the child stared up at her and quieted down, fascinated by the lilting,soothing tones of her mother's voice.

Diamond almost smiled as he watched her, the woman whom he had known for thousands of lifetimes, and a small tear began to stain his face as he thought of how he had given his life for her in every single one. Why did he remember all this? What was the purpose of it? She always went back to that other man, once Diamond's body was nothing but disentagrating dust. She never really needed him, did she?

"What's her name," he asked curtly, startling her.  
"She's Usagi, after me of course."

" Of course." He smiled, somewhat sarcastically.

"I know that you don't want me here, you don't have to pretend." She headed towards the door of the small guest room with surprising speed, blocking the quick, conveniant exit that Diamond had planned. "Don't worry, I'm leaving soon, but I think that you need to know that me and my baby are in danger."  
Her lips were starting to shiver as though she were trying to keep herself from crying, and Diamond had to fight the urge to kiss those lips.

"Oh, believe me, I know, he said with a bitter smile.

END OF PROLOUGE

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE, especially constructive ones, as I'n willing to change, delete, or start over if neccessarry XD


End file.
